If I Can't Be With You
by No Gesture is Too Big
Summary: Austin can't figure out what exactly is bothering Ally. One-shot. Auslly. Slightly based on R5's song.


**A/n: Longer author's note at the bottom! Enjoy!**

"Come on, Ally! You'll have fun!" I was practically on my knees, begging for Ally to come to the release party for my newest single. Ally, of course, was being her stubborn self. But Austin Moon doesn't give up that easily.

"Austin, I don't want to go to some party with blasting music and annoying fangirl. Besides, we have that chemistry test in a few days. I need to study." With that she turned around and continued to take notes. I glanced at her, laying on my bed. Her cute little ankles were crossed and her hair was cascading down her back. Since we were studying, she didn't really dress up. Sweats and a t-shirt have never looked so good.

"Please Ally," I could practically hear the desperate in my voice, "I don't want to go out and have fun without you." As I flopped down onto my bed to look at her, she groaned and shut her textbook.

"Look, I just don't want to go, alright?" She snapped. I blinked, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Ally, I-" I started to apologize, but she just rolled her eyes and started to pack up her stuff.

"Just forget it, Austin. I'm not going." And with that, she went to open my door. I jumped up and quickly stepped between her and the handle.

"Alls, you and I apparently need to talk about this, and I'm obviously not going to let you leave until you do." I gently took her hands in mine and pulled her to sit back down on my bed. She sighed. but allowed me to move her. Her soft hands felt amazing, and I didn't want to let go. So I didn't.

"What's there to even talk about? You care more about your cutesy follow-you-everywhere fangirls than me anyways." She pulled her hands out of mine and crossed her arms.

"That's not -"

"True?" She interrupted, "Yes it is and you know it." She got off my bed and I stood up reached out to her, but she stepped out my grasp.

"Ally, please talk to me." I looked down at her pleadingly. She shook her head and looked away from me.

"This party is all about you, so why does it matter if I'm there or not?" She glanced down at her feet. I stepped closer to her and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. My heart broke at the sight of the tears streaming down her face. She blinked a few times, her cheeks reddening.

"Ally, I don't care about about the party if I can't be with you." I pressed my hand to her cheek and traced her jaw line with the pad of my thumb. My heart skipped a beat as she let out a breath and leaned into my touch.

"I'm not going." I whispered, still gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. They widened in shock as she comprehended what I just said.

"What?" I sighed and pulled her into me. I buried my face into her neck, the sweet scent of strawberries evaded my senses.

"If you aren't going, then I have no reason to." She pulled back to look at me, but our arms remained around each other.

"Austin, your fans depend on you." I groaned and pulled her close to me once again.

"Screw the fans. I'd give it all up for you." She nuzzled into my chest. Knowing her, she was probably flattered by such a statement.

"A-Austin, I…" She trailed off, pushing back to look at me. I shook my head.

"No Alls, there will be plenty of parties for my music. But there's only one you. Besides," I brushed my hand across her cheek, gently pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "we haven't had Austin and Ally time in ages."

(allthelinebreaksarejealousofmylinebreak)

After calling Dez and convincing him to cover for me, Ally walked back into my room with her overnight bag in hand.

"Hey." She smiled softly and placed her bag down next to my desk. I smiled as she searched through her bag for something. Not being able to stop myself, I found myself admiring her change of clothing. Now dressed in a pair of well-fitting jeans and a tank top, she looked amazing. She let out a groan, and I snapped out of my stare. She pursed her lips, and a look of concern flooded her features.

"I forgot my book." She ran her hands through her hair and instantly I was over by her, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's not a huge deal. We don't need to write a song to have fun together." She nodded into my chest as I ran my fingers through her curls. We stood there in silence, arms intertwined, for a minutes.

"Let's do something." She mumbled. I grinned down at her.

"Ice cream!" Grabbing her hand, I pulled her out the door.

We walked back, ice cream in hand. My arm was casually swung over her shoulders and I caught myself staring at her smile again.

"I'm serious though, all through kindergarten Dez rode that llama to school." She burst out laughing again and I felt my stomach flip. Could she be any more perfect? We continued walking until I saw the park.I looked down at Ally, who rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead," and with that I ran to the swings. I may or may not have squealed in excitement. I went to hop on the swings, but being the oh-so-sweet guy I am, I allowed Ally to go on before me. She smiled at me and hopped onto the swing.

Before I could push her, I was interrupted by an "Austin Moon!" I sighed and turned around to see a girl that looked to be about my age. Her long, over-dyed hair fell down in waves and her outfit revealed way more than I felt comfortable seeing.

"Um, hi?" She flipped her hair and smiled at me.

"I'm Ashley, your biggest fan. Can you sign my boobs?" I cringed slightly as she pulled a permanent marker out of her bra and handed it to me. She was definitely straightforward. I gulped and quickly signed along the _very_ top of her chest.

"There ya go, have to go, bye!" I turned around and noticed Ally was gone. Panicking, I looked around until I saw her walking away on the sidewalk.

"That's ok, we'll be seeing each other soon, _future baby-daddy_." Ashley grinned suggestively and I sprinted towards Ally. Catching up with her, I felt myself relax.

"Why'd you go?! I had to deal with Psycho over there by myself!" I choked out, still gasping for breath. I turned to look at her and gasped. Once again, tears were rolling down her pretty face. My heart ached as I stopped walking and pulled her towards me. I began looking her up and down, making sure she was alright.

"Alls, what happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you because I swear to God I will kill whoever did." She shook her head and pulled out of my grasp. "Ally, please! I just want to know what's wrong." I gently grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. She pushed me back and started running down the sidewalk. I ran after her, following her to my house. I stopped in the doorway as she ran into my room. Why is she running away from me?

I walked into my room and saw Ally sitting on the floor, head in her arms. I walked over to her and cautiously put my arm around her. She didn't move away, so I brought her closer to me and rested her head onto my chest. "Alls, please talk to me." She sniffed and shook her head as she sat up and looked at me.

"Austin, I can't do this anymore." Tears rolled down her face and I went to wipe them away but she pushed my hands back. "I can't sit back and watch these girls throw themselves all over you. I can't watch them claim that they're in love with you while the one that really does love you is sitting right here in front of you!" Her voice rose with every word until she was practically yelling at me. I blinked in surprise. Ally love me? Ally Dawson loves _me_? "You just let them hang all over me and act like I don't exist! How am I supposed to take that anymore? I _love _you, Austin. But you've been too blind to see that." She grabbed her backpack and stood up to leave, but I came to my senses and rose from the floor to clutch her tiny waist in my hands. I leaned my forehead down onto hers and slid my hands up to cup her face. Using the pad of my thumb to brush away the tears that had fallen down her face, I gazed into her eyes.

"Ally, I love you too. I always have. I hate when the fans are slutty and gross, because I can't help but think that you would never act like that. I hate it when the fans pull me away from you, and I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to be famous if it means I can't be with you." Her mouth opened and closed in surprise, and I felt myself leaning in to capture her lips with mine. Ally let out a sigh and slid her fingers into my hair, deepening the kiss. I broke the kiss and smiled down at her, kissing her jawline all the way to her ear. "I've got everything to lose, Alls. But I'd give it all up just to have you in my arms."

She kissed me again. "What if you get nominated for an Oscar?"

I chuckled and shook my head, joining our lips together again. "I wouldn't want it unless you were there."

"A Grammy?" She spoke as my kissed trailed down her neck.

"Nope."

"What if you were offered the biggest mansion in Miami?" I pulled back from her to look her in the eyes.

"Ally, I don't give a crap what other people offer me. I want you."

She grinned and pulled me down once again.

**A/n: So I really like this fanfic, but I'm not too sure about the ending part. It was cute, but I felt like I rushed it. Anyways, I'm posting this one shot and then another one later on before I get to Close to You. I want to make sure I'm getting back into my writing mojo before I put up the finished chapter of CtY. Review and post what your favorite part was! Love you all!  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Amber**


End file.
